A Quiet Scene
by whitesakura
Summary: A look at Haruka and Michiru's lives together during SailormoonS. Shoujo-ai. The rain. A key hidden in the fruit bowl. A good-bye. [Draft of Chp.8 Posted]
1. A Quiet Scene I

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon, or its characters, only the piece of fluff that is this fic.

Warnings: Shoujo-ai between Haruka and Michiru. There is also ::blushes:: kissing and perhaps innuendo. Leave if this story has the remotest possibility of scarring you for life. I warned you, so you better not flame! Also, my beta reader has not read this. I apologize for any grammatical errors.

Notes: The original "A Quiet Scene" was written a long time ago, but was never posted. This is the second version, edited and updated. The story takes place during SailormoonS. Please enjoy. 

Senshi = warrior

Youma = monster/demon

A Quiet Scene

            Haruka Tenoh turned the knob, and entered into her apartment. Her rich teal-colored eyes had lost some of their shine, and her expression was a tired one. She hung up her blue jacket, and absent-mindedly ran her fingers through her short sandy hair. Out of nowhere, a slight breeze ruffled her hair, and swept across the bare nape of her neck. She smiled, thinking of the wind's caress, but it soon disappeared as her body's need for rest overcame her. She carefully made her way around huge stacks of sheet music piled on the floor, and collapsed onto the soft plushness of the couch. Then she was asleep.

            Michiru Kaioh opened the door of the apartment gingerly as her deep blue eyes peeped in. Her wavy aquamarine hair ruffled as she made her way in. She noticed a blue jacket hanging dangerously from a hook, threatening to fall. She quickly adjusted it, and made her way to the sleeping form. She glanced once at her piles of violin sheet music, and sighed. She would have a hell of a time cleaning it up, but there was one piece she just had to find. She went over to a stack and began rummaging through the papers.

            There was a slight groan.

            Michiru's face shot up. Haruka had merely shifted in her sleep; her face was now away from the couch. Michiru breathed in relief. She got up to go to the next stack, when her heel slipped on a piece of sheet music beneath her. She tumbled onto the floor with an undignified squeak. Michiru blushed.

            For a moment, a half-opened eye opened in amusement.

            When the sea senshi looked up again, she found both of Haruka's eyes still closed. She could have sworn that the noise of her fall had woken Haruka up. Michiru would have shrugged, but since there wasn't anyone else in the apartment to see it (the one exception being unconscious), she merely dusted herself off. Michiru picked up the paper she had slipped on. Upon closer examination, she realized it was the exact sheet she had been looking for. She began to chuckle. The noise broke the silence in the room, and Michiru quickly stopped herself.

            But the chuckling continued.

            Michiru was dumfounded; it seemed her mouth wasn't obeying her command to stop. Haruka's chuckling switched to giggling. Blue eyes turned to meet green orbs.

            "How long have you been watching me?" Michiru eyebrow twitched.

            "How long have you been on the floor?" replied Haruka nonchalantly.

            Michiru's blush deepened.

            "You look so pretty when you blush, and with your hair all messed up."

            "What, my hair's messed up?!" Michiru began to comb through her hair with her fingers, trying to look as if she was absolutely horrified. It failed when she chuckled. "But I like it this way, when the wind blows hard outside, and plays with my hair." Michiru smiled mischievously as she inched toward Haruka. "But maybe a little revenge is called for." With that, she pinned Haruka down, deeper into the couch and kissed her. It was a light kiss, but Michiru was in a playful mood. She began to kiss Haruka harder.

            "Michiluveplessstope," Haruka mumbled.

            "What?" Michiru drew her face away form Haruka's.

            "Michiru love, please stop," she said again.

            Michiru's face fell.

            "No, it's not that. I'm just…tired," Haruka said with a yawn, closing her eyes. Michiru was relieved, and picked up the paper that had fallen from her hands. That's when Haruka's eyes flew open. She noticed Michiru was keeping something behind her back. "On second thought, maybe I'm not too tired."

            "But, um, Haruka…"

            Haruka pulled Michiru closer, and made a grab for the paper in her hands.

            "No fair!" Michiru yelled as she dashed away from the couch.

            Haruka tried to sit up, but suddenly fell back onto the couch. Michiru looked at her partner in concern from a safe distance. Haruka gazed back at Michiru with sad eyes, and turned, burying her face in the couch. Michiru waited, but Haruka didn't stir. Michiru drew nearer to the couch and touched the dark blond hair. 

            "I didn't realize you were so beat."

            "Neither did I. If I were at my best, I would have caught you no problem."

            "Well, then it looks like this time, I get to catch you," Michiru wrapped her hands around Haruka's waist and kissed her on the forehead. Michiru had to admit Haruka didn't look too well. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

            "I didn't know I was. Thought I was just tired."

            Michiru thought for a moment. Haruka had killer midterms and track practice from six to eight all week. This was compounded to the fact that they had faced a youma three times in a space of less than ten days. Also, Haruka had been in two races, one of which she had lost. Haruka losing a race, even by just a fraction of a second, was enough to worry Michiru.

            "Poor Haruka," Michiru said. She was sure Haruka was feeling burnt out. Haruka snuggled against her. Soon Haruka's breathing and heartbeat slowed. Michiru kissed her sleeping partner's forehead once again, and picked up the sheet of music she had placed on the coffee table during their discussion. On the violin solo was the inscription, "To the distant wind, whose cool touch can dry the hot tears of sadness." Then, she turned the paper. Michiru gasped. The back wasn't blank. An unfamiliar handwriting had composed a piano part, turning the solo into a duet. Haruka had known all along. The reply read, "To the sea's embrace, the wind is distant no longer. Together, we weave pure light…"

            The smile that blossomed on the sea senshi's face was a testament to that light.

            Haruka could only remain oblivious.

She snored.

The End

Ahh…that felt good. Haven't written a Sailormoon fic in quite a while. I decided to end the fic on a humorous note, at least I hope it was funny; I've been writing too much angst lately.

::Ahem::

Please remember to leave a **review**! Thanks! 

Also, feel free to check out any of my other fics. Just click on my author name and head over to my profile page.

And to all those potential flamers, hey, it's not my fault if you didn't read the warnings! Please go rant somewhere else.


	2. A Quiet Scene II

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon.

Warnings: Shoujo-ai. Un-betaed. (My current beta reader is swamped with work.) 

Notes: Well, since so many people reviewed, I decided to make a continuation. I'm surprised I can do fluff so well…lol…especially considering the last piece, "The Dying Sunset," I had in the works. I'm not sure if there'll be a chapter 3, but if there is, it'll probably be the last one.

Vocabulary:

Senshi = warrior

Youma = monster/demon

Gomen = sorry

A Quiet Scene II

The apartment was glowing in soft illumination. It was early afternoon, and the windows were open, letting the wind drift in with the scent of freshly fallen snow. A figure sat by the worn black piano with a gray and blue plaid blanket around her shoulders. Haruka's blond hair was an unruly mess, and the normally neat strands hung in her eyes. The wind swirled in with a sudden gust of white flurries, sweeping the bothersome hairs away from her green eyes. Haruka was oblivious; her teal orbs were focused on the arrangement of black and white keys before them. Haruka shifted her left hand into position, and took the hot cup of jasmine tea that was sitting on the top of the piano with her right. The taste was warm, light and soothing. Haruka put her cup back in its original place, and placed her right hand in its appropriate place on the keys. She took a deep breath, letting the wind and half-sunshine kiss away the last vestiges of fatigue that had plagued her from the fever that had dominated her consciousness the past two days. Slowly, the calm settled into her bones. Her fingers began to press into well-known ivory –

BANG!

Haruka jerked, and her fingers slipped to make a horrible chord that matched the door slam. 

            "Michiru?!"

            The sea senshi looked up from her pile of shopping bags and gave her partner a watery smile. Haruka rose to take a majority of the parcels out of Michiru's hands. Michiru slipped out of her coat, flopped onto the sofa, and groaned.

            "Remind me never to try to do the shopping during Shinjuku's annual winter blowout again." Michiru huffed at the stringy piece of marine-colored hair that was covering her right eye and being particularly annoying.

            "They were that bad, huh?" Haruka chuckled. It was very rare when Michiru lost her composure, or her elegance. 

            "Don't remind me. The mob was horrible, worse than youmas." Michiru covered her face with both palms. She made a face at Haruka's laugh; it was very husky. Too husky. "Come over here." Haruka complied and Michiru placed delicate fingers on Haruka's throat. "Is it still sore?"

            "No, I feel much better."

            "Don't lie to me, Ten~oh Ha~ru~ka-san." Michiru playfully tapped Haruka on the nose on each enunciated symbol. "Anyway, my gift would be wasted then." Michiru rose and began to rummage through one of the bags. Haruka caught a glimpse of velvet blue. "Close your eyes." Haruka did so, and smirked. What would Michiru be giving her this time, tickets to the next grand prix, flowers?

            The rattling of a small box broke her concentration.

            "Here you go."

            Haruka took the offered object in her hands, and read the small black letters printed on the yellow container. She blinked.

            "Sunshine Cough Drops?"

            "Yep. Now take one." 

            Haruka tried to smile as Michiru forced one of the lemon-flavored drops into her mouth. Haruka looked quickly at the calendar. It seems Michiru really had forgotten. Michiru caught the brief glance and giggled softly.

            "Michiru?"

            "Oh, ah…Haruka, swallow!" Michiru's face was suddenly serious, the voice commanding. Haruka gulped, wondering what had caused the change in demeanor. Michiru could be really scary when she wanted to be. Michiru smiled. The gesture evaporated like water on a hot summer day when she saw the open window. "What were you thinking Haruka?! You're an idiot. It's snowing outside!" She quickly drew the glass shut.

            "I just needed a bit of air, that's all. You know I don't like staying cooped up." Haruka blushed in embarrassment, anticipating Michiru's further rants. 

            "So says the person who got sick because of the cold weather in addition to being worn out from youmas, midterms, and track practice!"

            Haruka knew her partner so well.

            "Gomen."

            Michiru sighed. "Well, I always knew you didn't have a lot of intelligence…"

"Hey!"

"I guess I just fell in love with your kind heart, your kind smile…"

Haruka's eyes softened.

"And your musical talent, which I get to exploit!" 

"So, I'm just here to boost your reputation as a musician?!"

"Of course," Michiru sniffed, "The studio loved the duet piece."

"You mean, the one I wrote for you last week?" Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"You wrote, I wrote, does it matter? No one remembers anyway. It all ends up enhancing the great Kaioh name." Michiru spread her hands to convey her surname's importance. 

"Hey, I remember! It seems like you're the forgetful one," Haruka mumbled, glancing forlornly at the calendar again. The bold letters that read January seemed to mock her. Haruka's irritation melted away when Michiru snuggled up besides her on the couch. 

            "I'm sorry! Maybe the all the youma-chasing, school exams, orchestra practices, and studio meetings are affecting my health, too."

            "Michiru?"

            Michiru was snoring. Haruka sighed, and carried her to bed. 

            The stars were out, and Tokyo was alight in a human attempt to outdo the heavenly bodies when Haruka heard the violin music. She shifted in the white sheets, listening to the dips and thrills, and the long drawn out notes that lingered like the pleasant aftertaste one gets after eating a particularly delicious fruit. She sighed, and rose. 

            The moonlight streamed onto the figure in the middle of the living room, which itself, was lit warmly with candles. The oblivious Michiru played. Haruka stood by the doorway, and glanced at the calendar. 

            The previously unmarked January 27th was circled in bright red. 

            Michiru drew down her violin and smiled. As Michiru made her way towards her partner, she picked up a velvet blue box on the coffee table.

            "Happy Birthday, Haruka. I hope you like your present."

            Haruka smiled as she took the gift. How could she even doubt for a second Michiru had forgotten? Then Haruka cast the box aside. She embraced Michiru in a fierce hug. 

            "No Michiru, you're the gift. I'm honored to have had you with me the past year, and I'll continue to be, in the many years to come."

            "Are you so sure?" The voice was teasing.

            "Of course."

            In the moonlight, two figures drew close to each other. 

And then, there was only silence.

The End?

Please **review**.

It'd be nice to hear your thoughts, comments, and opinions on this chapter, and on whether I should create more chapters. Who knows, I may go beyond a chapter 3 if there's enough good feedback.

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this fic! : )


	3. A Quiet Scene III

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon.

Warnings: Shoujo-ai.

Vocabulary: Same as previous chapters.

Notes: I want to thank all those who left reviews, although for some reason, I can't read most of them. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think I have at least one more left in me : ) 

The last scene is inspired by a SailormoonS episode, though I forget which one.

A Quiet Scene III

The colorful skirts of fall and the white elegance of winter had long left the stage when spring came in, dancing daintily in her frocks of green. The third act was up, and that meant a change in scenery. The youmas were moving along with the seasons, and that meant the senshi that hunted them had to travel too. Haruka wondered if Tokyo would be nice.

"Haruka!"

"Coming Michiru!"

"Really, did you have to pack this?!" On the floor of their apartment, Michiru held up a very worn pair of jeans. 

"It's still good!"

Michiru looked at her partner with one raised eyebrow as she demonstrated the falsity of Haruka's statement by poking one of her fingers through a hole in the fabric. She then proceeded to point out the many other tears. Haruka sweat-dropped when Michiru promptly threw the article of clothing into the trash. 

"Well…it's not anymore!" Michiru smiled. She went over to another box and began to pack some of their more delicate china. She couldn't see Haruka, but she could still hear Haruka's voice and her footsteps.  

"I suppose."

"Haruka, get away from the trashcan and help me with the glasses." 

Haruka hand twitched above the wastebasket's lid. How did Michiru know? She sighed.

"Oh, alright." 

"Hmm…Tokyo. I always wanted to go visit Tokyo Tower. We'll go together some time, right Haruka?" Michiru polished a cup with a white cloth and stowed it away. 

"Of course. Tokyo will be interesting. I've heard that there are a lot of official bike races sponsored there, and plenty of art galleries and concert halls."

"There will be plenty of youmas, too."

"Everything we've learned so far is pointing to Tokyo. The youmas we've allowed to escape have been flocking toward the city's direction after gaining the energy of their victims. It is most likely the stronghold of the Death Busters."

"After nearly two years, it finally seems to be coming to an end," Michiru closed her eyes.

"Michiru, things will get much more serious from now on. About the promise we made - "

"Yes it will! So lets have some fun before we go!" Michiru smiled and flung open the windows letting in the spring sunshine. She couldn't face her partner.

"Michiru."

Silence, and then a soft, sad voice.

"I know Haruka. If something should happen to one of us, the other will go on and retrieve the talismans. It is our duty, and anyway, I made you promise first. I wouldn't forget," Michiru chuckled bitterly. Haruka stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Just for bringing it up. I know we'll have a great time in Tokyo."

"Of course _you_ would, Tenoh Haruka-san! There's a huge population of girls over there that haven't yet experienced your charming flirtations," Michiru turned from the window with a teasing smirk. Both girls smiled at each other, trying to dissipate the shadow that destiny had cast on them since they day they had awakened as Neptune and Uranus.

"Well, I'm not the one getting flowers sent to her every other week by some secret admirer."

"Why Haruka, are you jealous?"

"Me? Of course not. That's absolutely absurd!" Haruka snorted.

"Well, they might buy me gifts, but I _only_ buy gifts for you. That reminds me, you never opened your birthday present!"

"I'm so sorry, Michiru! I forgot, with things being so busy and everything."

"It's okay, I forgive you. It didn't help that you were laid up for three weeks after spraining your hip from that pig-youma in the park either. My gift couldn't possibly have come in handy at that time, since you could barely move. "

"Don't remind me. I still have nightmares! You'd think that such a dangerous monster would at least have the decency to look scary or something. But now I'm really curious about that gift."

"Since your health is perfectly fine again, I guess its time to show you this," Michiru rummaged through one of the moving boxes before pulling out a familiar velvet blue box. She snapped the case open. It was totally empty except for a small paper receipt.

"Um, Michiru, I think you've been swindled."

"No silly, I've paid for the exclusive use of a private pool for the last three months."

"Huh?"

"Tenoh Haruka, I'm going to teach you how to swim!"

"No way, Michiru! No way!"

"Come on!" Michiru pushed Haruka toward the pool. It had already taken more than an hour to get Haruka into a bathing suit. Underneath the rough exterior, Haruka was a modest girl who hated to wear anything revealing like skirts, much less a bikini. She had managed to grab a large towel to wrap around her shoulders before Michiru had dragged her out of the locker room.   

"No!"

"Really Haruka, of all possible things, being hydrophobic?! You need to learn to swim."

"No I don't."

"Look, I think it's adorable how you like to lounge around the sides of the pool, or how you take naps on the diving board while I swim, but the truth remains, you've never gotten into the water! Now take off that towel; the only ones here are the two of us!"

"But Michiru!" 

Michiru yanked off the towel and pushed Haruka into the pool. Haruka floundered, looking completely betrayed.

"H-How could you Michiru!" The blond cried before her head sank below the water. 

"Haruka. That's the shallow end of the pool. Just get up!"

A drenched figure arose shakily from the liquid depths, and spit some water out of the side of her mouth. Haruka looked sheepishly at her partner. Michiru rolled her eyes and walked toward the wet girl.

"First things first, you have to learn how to float." 

A second cry of betrayal arose when a green-haired senshi decided to knock her partner onto her back.

"Relax, Haruka!"

Only panicked gurgles answered her. 

Two figures in beach chairs relaxed as they gazed up at the glass ceiling. The sky was very blue, and very calming after a hard day of water sports. Michiru sighed; Haruka had managed to float, but even dogpaddling was still beyond her. Haruka looked over at Michiru and drank in the rare sight of a well-contented sea senshi with absolutely nothing worrying on her mind. They were very close to the last battle, very close to seeing the Dark Messiah. The one called Sailor Saturn. Pluto had warned them. These lazy days would not last. 

"Michiru."

Michiru leaned further back. She tilted her head so that it rested on one of Haruka's arms which were draped over the back of her chair. Silently, the wind senshi had risen from her own chair to stand behind her partner. Michiru hummed a little and shifted against the arm. The green hairs tickled Haruka's arm in a comforting way. Michiru felt warm and safe. She felt herself beginning to drift into a world where the seagulls flew high above the shore.

"Where are you going Michiru-san?"

One of the birds called. Calling her away from the land. Calling her to the sea.

"Where are you drifting off to, my Michiru?"

Michiru raced with the bird as it took flight, the wind lifting it to dizzying heights. She ran into the ocean, intent on following it. Michiru did not realize she had reached the sea before she felt the wetness on her feet. For some unfathomable reason, she did not sink; instead she floated above the liquid surface. As the bird turned in its flight, Michiru mirrored its movements in her run. The water lapped at her heels trying to follow her. Michiru opened her eyes and suddenly, the reality of teal eyes and wet strands of gold were before her. 

"No, not me, I am wondering where you are going to, sweet wind. What places will you blow to?" Michiru answered.

"Only to you, only to you."

"Haruka."

"Don't leave me behind Michiru, into your own world. Because, even though you've tried to teach me" Haruka's arms wrapped around Michiru's shoulders as she looked gently into blue eyes, "I can't swim after you."

"Then fly, Haruka," Michiru leaned up to wipe away the loneliness in Haruka's smile with one of her own; she often daydreamed, and Haruka always felt as if Michiru abandoned her during those times. They were so close now that they could feel each other's breaths. 

"Fly." 

The two met like the sea and sky does on the distant horizon – and all was right again with the world.

To Be Continued…

Please **review**!

Thanks to all readers and reviewers for their time.


	4. A Quiet Scene IV

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon; I'm just borrowing Michiru and Haruka for a little while.

Warnings: Shoujo-ai. Use of artistic license. Un-betaed. (Anyone out there interested?) 

Notes: This chapter wasn't really humorous, but I hope you enjoy anyway. I'm a little unsatisfied with the end, so please send me your thoughts on it. Thanks to all reviewers and readers. 

Vocabulary:

Bento - lunch

Nani - what 

Odango - dumpling

Senshi - warrior/soldier

Watachi wa - I am

Youma - monster/demon

A Quiet Scene IV

            Tokyo. The first thing Michiru wanted to do was go shopping for essentials after they had unpacked in their new apartment. It didn't take long; although the apartment was very spacious; they had few belongings they could unload. After two years of constant moving, both girls had learned to live without excess. Haruka struggled with her tie. Michiru was getting ready to leave.

            "Wait Michiru! I'll go with you!"

            "It's alright Haruka, I can manage on my own. Just make sure you go to the high school this afternoon to get our schedules."

            "Okay," Haruka struggled with the tie again, this time knotting it until it resembled a noose. Haruka tried to undo her handiwork, but the noose just kept getting tighter until it began to choke her. "Um, Michiru?" Michiru hurried over with an exasperated sigh and re-did the tie in less than a minute. Afterwards, she gave her partner the once over.

            "You know, I never thought anyone could pull it off, but you look good in burgundy red and plaid green."

            "Really?" Haruka looked over her Mugen High uniform. "It seems like a strange combo to me."

            "Hmm. The whole school is a bit mysterious if you ask me."

            Beep!

            Besides a lamp, the phone was the only other appliance that they had plugged in. They had no tables, so a small red light flashed from the floor. 

            "Looks like we have a message," Haruka walked over, and pressed one of the white buttons. A woman's gentle voice began to speak in cordial tones. 

            "Kaioh, Michiru-san. Tenoh, Haruka-san. We are pleased to inform you that there will be an orientation session for new students to Mugen High for the spring term. Orientation begins in the lobby's lounge, two o' clock, in two days. Placement tests will begin soon after. Since we were unfortunate in contacting you by phone, please RSVP to the Office of Student Affairs directly, via fax, phone, or e-mail once you get this message. Thank you."

            "What do you think Michiru?"

            "Of course we should attend," Michiru put on her shoes, "Unless youmas begin to show up again, there's nothing to stop us from it. You go today, while I drop by the market. I'll meet you at the garage for lunch."

            "But Michiru - "

            "I promise I won't flirt with anyone while you're away," Michiru giggled. 

            "That's not funny. The last time you left me in Osaka, I was worried sick. What if a youma attacked you while I was a mile away?"

            "So, it wasn't the fact that Keitaro-kun decided to accompany me to the art store last winter that was bothering you."

            "No of course not. Just like the fact that Midori-chan accompanied me to the bookstore that same day didn't bother you."

            "Midori-chan?! When did this happen, Haruka?"

            "We were in the same language class back in Osaka. We stopped by a store to buy a study book. No need to get so envious, Michiru-san," Haruka smirked, then yawned. The jet lag from their flight still threatened to put her to sleep.

            "Since you are still obviously feeling disoriented, I'll let that comment slide. Remember to go to the office, and get our tentative schedules." 

            "Yes. I'll remember. Just make sure you keep your communicator on. I don't want a repeat of what happened the last time you were so careless," Haruka's eyes narrowed at the dark memory. Michiru nervously brushed her sleeve. The claw marks near her elbow from the cat-like youma had faded away weeks ago, but the memory of the close encounter was still fresh. 

            "Of course. I promise."

            "We've been making a lot of promises to each other lately. Keep this one, like we've always kept the first. I can't save you Michiru, once a bad situation becomes too desperate."

            _"If something should happen to one of us, the other will go on and retrieve the talismans."_

            "I know Haruka, I know." As Michiru left, she could not face her partner. If she had, she would have seen the sadness in Haruka's teal eyes. 

            Haruka yawned again. She had been to the school and had signed the both of them up for orientation in less than an hour. The weather was nice out, the wind playful and cooling. As she strolled down one of Tokyo's main streets, she wondered how Michiru was doing. 

            Crown Arcade.

            Haruka stopped in her tracks. This seemed as likely a place as any other to ease her boredom. As she stepped through the entrance, she noticed two blond girls bickering in front of one of the racing games. One of was backing away from the other and laughing nervously. The one with the red bow was trying to get her reluctant friend to agree to another game.

            _Cute._

            "Hello miss, I'd like to play you." 

            The junior high girls stopped in their argument to turn wide eyes at Haruka. They promptly blushed. They were almost as cute as Michiru when she turned red. Haruka wondered what Michiru was doing right now. She wondered if Michiru might be in trouble. 

            _Flirt with them_.

            Haruka's mind gave her an order. She followed gladly in order to ease her turmoil over Michiru's absence. 

            "I'll play you later," she winked at the girl with the odango-shaped hairstyle. The girl smiled with such happiness that Haruka could not help but smile back. It was a bit deceptive, to charm these girls when they obviously thought she was an older boy (the Mugen uniform hid the subtle curves in Haruka's figure), but for a moment, only the easy atmosphere mattered. Their meeting gave Haruka a little peace, and a lot of gossip for the girls to later tell their friends.

            "I'm the best. I'll definitely beat you!" The one with the red bow plopped confidently into her chair. Her eyes glued onto the screen with fiery determination. Haruka smiled and followed suit.

            Haruka was humming as she made her way to the garage. One of her bikes needed some fine-tuning, and the owner was one of the best at what he did. Haruka's sharp ears detected more than the mechanical sounds of the garage; two little kittens were trying to follow her while hiding their intentions. 

            "You can come out."

            The two blond girls from earlier peeped around one of the garage doors and blushed. Haruka was just a tad taken bad – maybe the flirting had gotten a bit far if she was attracting stalkers. A small image of Michiru popped into her head, reprimanding her for her irresponsible behavior. Haruka sweat-dropped. 

            "Hello," Haruka greeted the two girls.

            "Haruka!"

            "Michiru!" Haruka's face morphed in surprise at the figure that emerged from the garage.

            "You're late!"

            "Uh, I am?"

            "Well…I guess you already ate. I guess you don't want the lunch I made for you," Michiru dangled the homemade bento in front of Haruka to emphasis her point.

            "Of course I do!"

            "Haruka, who are they?" Michiru's gaze slanted to the corners of her eyes in a little bit of confusion.

            "Well," Haruka tried to avoid Michiru's gaze.

            "Haruka," one of Michiru's eyebrows raised. 

            "They were cute. That's all," Haruka whispered.

            "And they're stalking you," Michiru tried to cover up her giggle. 

            "Well, um - "

            "You're the only one I know that picks up stray dogs _and_ stray girls."

            "Well, that time the dog followed _me_, and you were away at one of your 'concerts,' unable to stop me from falling under its spell," Haruka whispered back. Most of Michiru's "concerts" were a cover for Michiru to investigate a new area of Japan. Whenever the trail of the youma got cold, Haruka and Michiru would split up and cover the country looking for new leads. Fortunately, the two were usually reunited within weeks.

            "Hello, girls," Michiru spoke up loudly as she noticed the two girls had edged closer, trying to pry into their hushed discussion.

            "Um, hello," the two bowed uneasily, ashamed at having been caught in their nosiness.

            "Please to meet you. My name is Kaioh, Michiru."

            "Watachi wa Aino, Minako."

            "And I'm Tsukino, Usagi."

            Both of the girls kept looking back and forth between Haruka and Michiru, noticing their familiar proximity. They were bursting with questions.

            "Yes?" Michiru asked.

            "Kaioh-san?" The girls blinked.

            "Was I wrong to assume? It just seemed you wanted to ask a question – very badly," Michiru added. The two girls fidgeted.  

            "Is Tenoh-san your boyfriend?" Usagi suddenly piped up in reckless abandon.

            "No."

            "Oh," both girls turned star-eyed as they looked back to Haruka. Minako suddenly snapped out of her reverie to hiss something in Usagi's ear. Minako sounded like she was reprimanding her friend. Michiru could only make out part of her sentence; " - have Mamoru already." Minako noticed Michiru's stare and laughed nervously. "It was nice to meet you." Minako bowed awkwardly to Michiru and Haruka before dragging her friend away. 

            "I'm not your boyfriend?"

            "Of course not," Michiru looked over to Haruka, who seemed a more than a little upset, "the 'boy' in the word nullifies its meaning, don't you know?"

            "Oh," Haruka smiled softly, relaxing in the gentle teasing that allayed her fears. 

            "You mean much more than any word could encompass," Michiru said the words so tenderly that the tiniest of breezes could have torn them apart. But Haruka had heard. 

            "I am honored by your words…Michiru." 

            "Let's go Haruka, to the seashore," the sea senshi turned, and beamed at her partner.

            "Nani?"

            "Your bike is fixed now. Let's go there; the place where land, sky, and sea meet."

            "Michiru."

            "In that magical place, nothing can harm us… Not even the pain of our own promises," Michiru looked very sad at the sudden recollection; here in Tokyo, so close to the end, the shadow of destiny that hung over them only seemed to grow darker. Haruka could not stand Michiru's expression - she grinned and grabbed her partner's hand, running towards the open garage.

            "Let go then, Michiru," Haruka placed a red helmet on the sea senshi's head. Haruka tilted her head towards Michiru until her forehead met the hard surface of the protective gear. "I'll fly you there."

Minutes later, pedestrians and drivers alike were greeted with the same noise; It was the roaring growl of a motorcycle prowling through the streets of Tokyo as it raced as fast as the wind. Triumphantly bellowing its joy. Joyously luxuriating in its freedom. All Haruka could hear was the heavenly sound of Michiru's laugh.

_I promise, whatever it takes, I'll fly you there._

That laugh encompassed Haruka's whole world…And there was nothing else.

To Be Continued?

If you want to know about the stray dog, refer to my fic, "A Different Type of Stalker".

Thanks for your time, please **review**! 


	5. A Quiet Scene V

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon.

Warnings: Shoujo-ai. Some OOC? Unbetaed. (If anyone is interested in becoming the much-needed beta-reader for this fic, please e-mail me.)

Notes: This was a short chapter, but I did my best in making it come to life. Hope you guys enjoy. ^_~

Vocabulary:

Senshi – warrior

Mugen Gakuen – Infinity School 

A Quiet Scene V

"I wish you the best in academic pursuits, and in life!" Professor Tomoe, founder and director of Mugen Gakuen smiled over his podium as he adjusted his glasses. Students began to clap, signaling the end of the orientation. Haruka Tenoh sighed in relief as she rose from her red velvet seat; she was itching to get out into the nice spring sunshine, and enjoy it in the hour break before classes commenced.

"Michiru?"

"Wait Haruka, I just want to get a good look at Dr. Tomoe," Michiru rose on her tiptoes, trying to see over the teenagers in front of her. The two senshi had arrived late to the meeting and had to take the seats in the very back of the room. Although audio speakers allowed them to hear the speeches without any problems, they could barely see the school officials who spoke on stage. Mugen Gakuen included an elementary school and college in addition to its high school; to accommodate such a huge student body, the building was built along the same lines as a skyscraper. Its larger auditoriums rivaled those on university campuses. 

"Come on, Michiru!" Haruka elbowed her way around exiting students.

"But I can feel something about him," Michiru's voice dropped, "Something…strange." She shifted again on her high heels, not noticing that one shoe had caught the edge of the carpet. If she moved the wrong way, she would twist her ankle and fall.

"MICHIRU!" Haruka dashed toward her partner. Unfortunately, she tripped along the way. Michiru noticed.

"Haruka!" Michiru maneuvered until she stood in the way of her partner's fall. It was too late to save her, but Michiru could still cushion Haruka's fall. They descended in a tangled heap. 

"Sorry, Michiru! Are you okay?" 

Michiru winced, "Aren't nice girls guaranteed a prince charming to do all the saving?" Michiru sighed, "How did I end up with you Tenoh, Haruka-san?"

 "Well, it was a piece of luck for me. A big chunk of bad fortune for you, Kaioh, Michiru-san," Haruka took Michiru's hand to help the sea senshi up.

The group of students surrounding the pair began to laugh at the jibe; they had gathered in curiosity after hearing Haruka scream Michiru's name. They would not forget Michiru or Haruka's names any time soon. A few girls girl's sighed at Haruka's grin. A few boys watched enviously as the green-haired beauty teased her boyfriend. It would definitely be hard to forget…especially since Michiru and Haruka had just made themselves the unofficial heartthrobs of Mugen High. 

 A smitten observer giggled behind her hand, "He's so good-looking!"

"He's so good-looking! You'd think he was a model!" Minako Aino said the statement such conviction that her cherry milkshake spilled when she slammed it down on the countertop. She and her junior high school friends were at their usual table at a cozy soda parlor – a place they visited often after school hours. 

"No way…no one can be that handsome," Rei Hino rolled her black eyes, and took another sip from her milk-tea mix. 

"Are you sure, Minako-chan?" Makoto Kino bit into a juicy apple she had bought from a nearby fruit stand.

"Of course I'm sure. And not only was he cute, he had brains! The guy beat me at F-1 racing in the arcade, for god sakes! Do you doubt the word of the goddess of love, Venus-sama?!" Minako struck a silly pose, holding an imaginary bow in her hands as if she was going to unleash an arrow of love at the next poor unsuspecting victim to walk through the doors. A few of the parlor's patrons cast curious stares her way.

"Mmumph," Usagi Tsukino was bent over her ice cream; a few strands of her blonde strands were covered in fudge. With a contented sigh she gobbled up the remnants of the sweet confection, then straightened and cleared her throat, "Minako-chan's right. He was really handsome…even that girl with him was beautiful."

"Girl?" Makoto and Rei blinked. Ami Mizuno sat at the edge of the table, not commenting and still engrossed in her thick calculus book.

"You mean, he's not available?!" Rei looked horrified.

"Why, Rei-chan, I thought you weren't interested," Minako-chan's tone was sly before she broke into laughter.

"Th-That's not it."

"It's always the good ones that are taken," Mokoto said mournfully; suddenly the apple did not look very appetizing any more. 

"He sounds too good to be true. He probably is too good to be true," Ami did not look up from her textbook as she flipped over to page 273. 

"WHAT?!" The other girls began to advance on her. Their menacing aura was enough to break Ami out of her peaceful concentration. She closed her book reluctantly.

"B-But just a minute ago, you guys were saying he couldn't be that handsome!"

"Ami, Ami, Ami-chan. Despite knowing so much, you really don't understand the typical mind of a teenage girl," Minako tsked. Her eyes sparkled in adoration, "I mean the guy's perfect, absolutely PERFECT!" 

"Perfect! Just perfect! We finally get here, and I think I've caught a cold!" A blonde figure complained as she was suddenly attacked by a series of harsh sneezes as the wind whipped through her hair, scattering the locks every which-way. Besides her, her partner's aqua-tinted hair was doing a similar dance. 

"Tokyo Tower, a powerful architectural symbol representing Japan. It is known to be often visited by non-city dwellers, more so than those living in Tokyo," Michiru paused in browsing through the text to sweep a lock of marine-colored hair behind her ear. "I guess that's true. How stereotypical of us, Haruka, acting just like the out-of-towners this pamphlet says we are."

"I recall _someone_ demanding we visit the tower once we got to Tokyo," Haruka sniffled miserably at her sneezing predicament, but more so at it being ignored.

"And I recall _someone_ who would have fallen flat on her face without my help."

"Did you have to rub it in?"

"Of course," Michiru offered some her partner some tissue.

After using accepting it, Haruka smiled and put an arm around her partner's waist, "So… what do you think of Tokyo?" All previous bad-will towards Michiru was gone.

"It's the most beautiful sight in the world," Michiru's gaze wandered over the nighttime city aglow with lights far below her, "Like a mirror of the night sky."

"The most beautiful sight in the world? I think at least a hundred people would disagree with you," Haruka smirked, "And all of them having gotten only their first glimpse of you during orientation." 

Michiru hummed, "Jealous that someone left me a love letter in my locker the first day at school?"

"Jealous? The word 'jealousy' isn't even in my vocabulary."

Michiru leaned closer into Haruka's embrace, "Whatever you say, Ms. Tenoh." Haruka titled her head until it was resting against Michiru's. In silence, they watched over the city of Tokyo. The land beneath them glowed like an intricate constellation.     

Dim light reflected off a pair of round eyeglasses as a man adjusted them in a gloomy classroom. The room was miles away from Tokyo Tower, and located beneath Mugen High, one of the many glowing points in Tokyo's nightly web of luminescence. The man smoothed down his white lab coat and began to speak to the girlish figures sitting in the row of student desks before him - they too, were bathed in shadows.

"Welcome to your first assignment, Witches 5," The man turned. Underneath his hand, chalky-white diagrams bloomed on the faded green board. One day, they might bear fruit.

"Lesson number one. The conquest of Tokyo."  

TBC…

Thanks for taking the time to read this fic. Please **review**. ^_^


	6. A Quiet Scene VI

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon.

Warnings: Shoujo-ai. OOC?

Notes: This chapter just flowed out from my keyboard after seeing your encouraging reviews. The next one will be hard to write though, especially with tests around the corner. Everyone say hi to my new beta-reader, KaptainSarcasm, to whom I owe much gratitude. 

Vocabulary: See previous chapters. "Ara" is an expression Michiru often uses, and is equivalent to "Oh."

A Quiet Scene VI

            Michiru Kaioh shivered. It was deep into the middle of spring, but the weather had taken a strange turn and the air was chilly and cold. It didn't help that she was clothed in a too-thin yellow summer dress, or that the park was currently cast into shadow by the colossal Mugen skyscraper a few feet away. She should have listened to her partner.

            "You're wearing _that_?"

            "Of course, Haruka. What else would I wear?" The sea senshi cast a critical look over Haruka's jumpsuit. It was covered with oil patches. Haruka's beloved motorcycle was acting up again.

A blush spread across Haruka's cheeks. She tried to draw attention away from her appearance by changing the subject; "The weatherman said it might get cold from winds that are supposed to blow from up north. I think he's right."

            "The weather seems fine to me," Michiru said, peering out their apartment window.

            "Put on a jacket."

            "No."

            "Put on a jacket."

            "Hmm, let me see…No!" Michiru put a fist under her chin, making a mockery of the pose adopted by Auguste Rodin's "The Thinker". Any of her gravity was destroyed when a pink tongue briefly stuck out in rebellion.

            "Put on a jacket. The sleeves are too short."

            "Ara, are you saying I'm wearing something too revealing?" One eyebrow lifted.

            "Michiru, will you just put on the jacket?" A sigh.

            "No."

            Haruka Tenoh pouted. 

            Goosebumps appeared on Michiru's arms although she tried to rub some warmth into her limbs. Michiru peeked around; with no one around the park's fountain she could finally break the elegant façade. Michiru sighed and began mumbling to herself, "I must be one big idiot, not heeding the words of the _wind_ senshi when she talks about the weather."

            "ACKCHUU!" Tenoh Haruka sniffed miserably. Her nose had behaved badly since the couple's visit to Tokyo Tower. It seemed this sneeze further heralded the coming of a nasty cold. But pending sickness or not, Haruka had work to do. She strode towards her bike, getting ready to stow away an extra part of machinery that had been acquired in anticipation of any future problems. The mechanic had charged too much for something that was simple enough for Haruka to fix herself.

            "Tenoh-san!" Down the street, a blonde girl was yelling to her.

            "Huh?" Haruka wracked her brain, trying to recall why the long hair and the red bow were so familiar. A few girls were running behind the stranger, trying to catch up to their friend. 

            "Look, I told you he was handsome!" Minako Aino shouted back to her companions as she made it into glomp-able range. With a flying tackle she flew into her dream boy's arms. After much internal debate, Minako had decided that she would seize Tenoh-san before some dimwit with all her cards in the looks department could take him. The lagging girls watched the scene with wide eyes. The one with blue hair had the shiest gaze. Haruka smiled, trying to put Ami at ease…although with Minako crushing her on the ground, she wasn't very comfortable herself. 

            "Do you mind?" Haruka took hold of Minako's arm. Minako's elbow was digging into her ribs.

            "Huh?" Minako drew back in surprise. Haruka pushed up from the concrete, thinking the girl was trying to help her up. Instead, Haruka's extra momentum careened her into the unsuspecting Minako who raised her arms in an act of self-defense. A thick silence followed as Haruka realized Minako was now pressed against her. The teenager snuggled against Haruka's chest, blushed, and looked up. 

            Wait a minute.

            Minako's smile began to waver…why was the area beneath her cheek soft?

            "AHH! PERVERT!" 

            The two embracing parties jumped three feet apart.

            "Oh my god…h-he's a g-girl," Minako stammered, pointing at Haruka in horror while the accused blinked naively. 

            "But I've always been a girl."

            "Minako-chan…I can't believe you thought this girl was a boy," Makoto rolled her eyes.

            "It's perfectly obvious," Rei nodded in agreement while Usagi's eyes remained saucer-wide and Ami blushed in mortification. 

            "I'm so sorry," Ami bowed. 

            "But _she _was the one that crashed into _me_," Haruka said, pointing to the guilty party. Minako blinked rapidly in an attempt to keep up her mask of innocence throughout the whole scandal. 

            "But I, ah, I also assumed…" Ami was too nervous to finish her sentence.

            "Hey, it's okay," Haruka said her gentlest voice. The wind senshi enjoyed making girls flustered, but not from embarrassment. She smiled and the other girls blinked, trying to clear the romantic shoujo bubbles from their eyes. Haruka's gaze drifted down to her watch. "I'm late, Michiru's going to kill me!"

            The inner senshi watched as Haruka ran to her motorcycle. Their gaze held until they could no longer see her driving down the asphalt.

            Usagi bawled, "Such a waste!"

            "You already have Mamoru!" Three girls spat in fury, while Ami made her statement a kindly reminder. 

            "Oh yeah, that's right." The reincarnation of the Moon Princess, the defender of Justice, the great Sailor Moon, broke down into unstoppable giggles like a toddler who had just been told a corny joke. The others sweat-dropped. 

            "Michiru!" Haruka dismounted from the bike quickly and put her coat over her partner. Michiru was hugging herself against the cold. "Why didn't you go inside?"

            "And let you spend an hour searching for me in the mall? I couldn't make you suffer such an inconvenience," Michiru graced her partner with a small smile, "You're carrying all the bags anyway." 

            The wind senshi sighed, "I suppose."

            "Ah, my own shining knight in armor, come to rescue me," Michiru leaned against Haruka's shoulder. Haruka looped their arms together and entwined her fingers with Michiru's. 

            "I don't think I'm as perfect as they say."

            "Really?"

            "There's at least one girl who can contest to that. She bolted away from me screaming." Something like hurt flickered through Haruka's face, but it disappeared in an instant. Michiru was baffled by Haruka's statement, but she knew how to soothe her partner's injured pride.

            "To me you're absolutely perfect," Michiru tightened her hold around Haruka's hand as the truthful words were spoken. The sun shifted behind the clouds so that the Mugen's shadow no longer fell on the couple.

            "Michiru," Green eyes looked adoringly into blue ones – their wonder would never fade as long as they stared into that particular shade of azure. Haruka hoped it would be forever. She smiled, and brought them nose-to-nose. "Ditto." 

(Most likely) TBC …

Please **review**. Thanks to all my readers out there. This means you. : )


	7. A Quiet Scene VII

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon.

Warnings: Shoujo-ai. ANGST from now on, and expect _more_ of it. I know, the fic is labeled romance/humor, please forgive me, but that was the mood I was in! Un-betaed. ::Sigh:: My editor seems to be too busy. Anyone interested? 

Vocabulary: -kun (n.) – suffix used between schoolboys, perhaps between an older female schoolmate and a younger one who are not familiar with one another?

Notes: Thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers for their patience!

A Quiet Scene VII

It was raining. The sky hung like a gray fog over the city so that Haruka could not see beyond a few miles from their penthouse window. The glass was cool against her cheek. Inside, however, the clink of china and the fresh smell of coffee wove a warm tapestry of domesticity. Michiru bustled around the kitchenette, humming a half-remembered tune broken only by the pitter-patter of rain on the windowsill. It was early in the morning and Haruka was at her window-side niche, observing her partner in a well-worn routine. Michiru yawned and raised a hand to muss wavy hair in an attempt to stir herself into full wakefulness. The soft sleeve of the violinist's nightgown settled down by her elbow. That too was expected. But when Michiru opened the cabinet, Haruka frowned. There, sitting on the lower shelf were an array of mismatched cups: blue-green-glazed with long slender stems, curvilinear round-bottoms of white ceramic, yellow-tinted miniatures. They had been in Tokyo long enough for Michiru to acquire a permanent collection of glassware. 

They had been in Tokyo for two whole months. 

"Haruka?" The sea senshi turned and blinked the sleep from her eyes. Wayward strands of green framed Michiru's face like curling vines. Haruka smiled as the musician pressed the java into her hands, and joined the racer at the window. 

A brief silence.

"It's feels just like this storm."

"Hmm?"

"All of Tokyo's been waiting for it for days. The weathermen kept saying it'd arrive the next morning, but it was only today that the wind finally blew it in," Haruka turned towards the metropolis beneath them. She did not sip from her cup. Michiru placed a gentle hand over the back of the wind senshi's free hand. 

"What feels just like the storm?"

"Do you know, Michiru, that you now have twenty-four cups in the cabinet, and even more stored away in a box under the sink? You never had that many cups, " Haruka gazed at the small yellow frame by her foot. It was a picture of the young couple during their most recent recital at the music hall. "And we never had so many photographs before."

"Haruka. Can't I indulge myself a little?" Michiru took the cup away from Haruka's right hand. The coffee had done nothing to lessen the coldness of the racer's palms. The sea senshi rubbed the frigid digits tenderly. "In defense of my hobby, I recall you had one strange week where you kept giving your motorcycle paint jobs. First you complained red was too flashy, then that black was too solemn. Gray was too boring. Green was out of place. But yellow…happy, shocking yellow," Michiru chuckled, "You loved best." Haruka's lips twitched. "Every day in that week you came back from the garage a rainbow. I was starting to think you were trying out zebra strips and polka-dots on your vehicle too."

"I couldn't decide. That's what it feels like now – being left in limbo," Haruka squeezed Michiru's hand before she let go of it to pick up the photograph, "We keep building up things. Like birds we keep gathering mementos and memories in our nest. And every day that the storm does not come is a day that promises the storm will be greater when it does. Where are the youmas? We followed them here, but now they have disappeared."

"So you wonder then…if the hunters become the hunted," Michiru said slowly as she leaned against her partner's shoulders and accepted the frame. "I do not think so. We're too smart to fall into a trap. We can't afford to fall into a trap. The whole world depends on us - if we fail, then everyone's lives, their hopes, their happiness," Michiru stroked a finger over their smaller counterparts, "They will disappear."

"Michiru?"

Michiru Kaioh rose and returned to the stove. She wanted pancakes for breakfast.

"Go get dressed Haruka, or we'll be late for school." Haruka stared at the musician's back a few uneasy moments before she headed towards the bedroom. The photograph had now been relocated to the kitchen counter, close by Michiru's side…and close to her heart. As the last of the wind senshi's footsteps faded away, Michiru cracked an egg into the sizzling frying pan. 

"I won't let that happen, Haruka. I won't let them take away our happiness… I won't let our happiness be destroyed..."

Haruka liked eggs in the morning. Scrambled and lightly browned. They were getting ruined by the wetness of tears. Michiru wiped the offending liquid quickly away and reached for another egg.

"…Because I love you too much already."

 Her own pancakes would have to wait.  

*****

The violinist was quiet as they passed through Mugen's grounds. Beneath their shared umbrella, Haruka felt uncomfortable. Her usual morning eggs had appeared to be cooked to perfection, but the piano-player had to choke them down.  Haruka wasn't sure if that had been the result of bad eggs, or more likely, the tense atmosphere that had hung around the dinning table. The wind senshi hadn't meant for her negative mood to affect Michiru so drastically. 

"Eudial-sempai," Michiru bowed. So focused was Haruka on Michiru, and so intent had Michiru been on the sidewalk they had not noticed the older classmate until they had collided with her. The woman had red hair and gemlike eyes. The light in them spoke of razor sharp intelligence.  

"Kaioh-kun, Tenoh-kun," Eudial nodded as Haruka also bowed. Eudial was wearing her glasses and a perplexed expression. Far ahead of her younger classmates, she was undoubtedly stressed about her harder curriculum. Rumor had it she was also part of an exclusive student group with an extra class at commons hour taught by Professor Tomoe himself. Where they met remained a mystery.

"Are those new earrings?" Michiru smiled, hopping to smooth over their bad encounter. 

Eudial startled and reached towards one of the large black stars dangling from one of her ears. "Yes, it was a gift, for my hard work." When she smiled she looked less intimidating, more like any regular student attending Mugen. 

"With Kaolinite-san?"

"What?"

"Aren't you working in the lab with her? I was under the impression…" Both Kaolinite and Eudial had substituted for a sick biology teacher during his week-long absence from Michiru and Haruka's class. 

"Oh, no. Kaolinite-san's not a student. She's Professor's Tomoe personal assistant. She only works with him. In fact, she _insists_ that she only work with him. I hope to also do the same one day, but as for now, I'm actually still learning. However, I have been making good progress. The other girls are not as serious about the work as I am."

"Work?" Haruka finally took part of the two-way conversation.

"My lab work remains classified, unfortunately. You do understand, Tenoh-kun."

"Of course," Haruka agreed. Despite the fact that Mugen was an exemplary school, with students like Eudial taking the initiative of doing independent research, there were still incidents of plagarism. The small group granted time for independent research kept whatever they were learning or practicing a secret.

"Eudial!" A girl with ridiculously round glasses waved at the group by the school's main entrance as she approached them. She had a high grating voice, and guileless eyes. "There you are, come on we have to get going. Did you get that last problem? Thinking about DNA makes me dizzy." Giggle. 

"I'm not helping you," something flashed in Eudial's eyes.

"Oh, but why not? I can't move onto the next lesson then, just like the professor said. I mean, I understood the schematics of Tokyo, and target areas where we expect to find the carriers in the populace. But if I don't get recombinant DNA, how can I make a you-know- "

"You put a mouse-trap in my locker!"

" –what to find them. Oh, come on Eudial-chan! That was just a joke."

"It nearly snapped my finger off! Get away from me!" Eudial's hair loosened from their tie. The mysterious orange-haired girl with the cherub face played the part of the hurt friend beautifully.

"But Eudial!!" The shout was heard throughout campus as she followed her classmate into the higher levels of the Mugen building.   

"She's strange."

Haruka looked at Michiru in surprise, but the blue stare remained fixed on the bubbly girl. "There's something not right about her. Like a shadow, hiding just underneath the superficial surface."

"If you ask me, Eudial's the strange one. Her intensity is frightening at times."

"Eudial? Haruka…don't tell me you're still scared of her," Michiru smiled. When Eudial had substituted, she had been relentless on Haruka with biology questions after discovering the racer had forgone studying the last few chapters in order to finish bike repairs for an upcoming race.

"It's not that."

"Maybe you're just being paranoid."

"Maybe I am. I used to think early mornings made me philosophical, but maybe they really make me paranoid. Look at the sky Michiru, it's clear. The storm has come and gone in less than an hour." It was a peace offering, asking for their morning conversation to be forgotten, to return to the balance that had been previously undisturbed between them. 

"Yes, it's passed," Michiru gazed wistfully at the heavens. Haruka made to interlock their fingers, but the sea senshi withdrew and began to walk towards the school entrance. Michiru's voice was so soft that the wind senshi almost did not hear her, "But the large one's still to come, and I still dream of the world submerged in a tidal wave, made the ruins of Atlantis in less than a blink of the eye. I shouldn't forget that, should I? "

In that moment, Haruka thought that Michiru felt farther away than the three feet of pavement that lay between them. 

With some luck, TBC…

As always, please leave a **review**.


	8. AQS VIII Draft

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or its characters.

Warnings: Unbetaed. ANGST.

Notes: This is a tentative chapter eight. The fic has officially stalled and is now on hiatus. Nothing has been written for it in a long time, and so far no plot has emerged. I don't know when the next update will be, but please enjoy this as much as you can. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers out there. With some luck, maybe this story will be able to revive itself.

A Quiet Scene VIII

> They had forgotten to make plans to meet during commons hour.

Usually, they sat together in the lounge on Mugen's top floor, sipping tea and eating homemade bento as they reclined on plush red sofas. Sometimes, they reclined into each other, sharing warmth and companionship when few students were in the large space to condemn them or intrude into their privacy. It was the third day after the large storm in Tokyo, and they had not indulged in that pleasure since. Half-despairingly, Haruka had entered. Michiru was waiting faithfully at her spot, asleep on one of the large couches with her hands curled in front of her face like an infant. The customary bento lay by Michiru's feet. A few feet away, the soothing monotones of study groups in discussion rolled like surf on the beach - undoubtedly, it had lull the violinist into slumber.

Shocked into stillness by surprise, moments passed until Haruka lowered herself onto the edge of one of the cushions. She observed Michiru kindly. The wind senshi wanted to reach out and brush away the stray strand of emerald by the sea senshi's nose which occasionally twitched in annoyance. Casting her look warily and comforted that no one could pry into an intimate moment, Haruka gave into her impulse. Her fingers were an artist's gentle stroke. The tender gesture came and passed with a single swing of the pendulum from the grandfather clock. The mechanical contraption in the center of the room rung mellifluously. Its soft chimes caused eyelashes to flutter and eyes to wake in a slow euphoric transition from sleep.

> "Haruka." Michiru blinked tiredly. Haruka shushed her partner.  
"Go back to sleep, Michiru." A voice, quiet like the rustle of velvet.  
"But, class-"  
"Is canceled." Subtly, Haruka hands caressed Michiru's fingertips.

"Okay." Michiru turned her head so that her chin dug into her right shoulder. Haruka's movements were soothing. The violinist's eyes closed. It was raining outside. Haruka sat by her partner and watched over Michiru until the first downpour ended.

"I think one of us should move out."

Michiru sat on one of the dinning room chairs. From the couch, Haruka did not look up. The subtle grooves in her clasped hands were absorbing. The morning's tenderness seemed but a dream, clear and lucid in a moment, brief and soon intangible like fading sunlight. Outside, Tokyo was beginning stir in new life. The harsh neons were entrancing in their own way but nothing was absorbing enough for Haruka to have misheard her partner. Haruka tried to regain her focus. Then Michiru spoke.

"I think we have gotten...too involved with each other. We're not concentrating on the mission. It's best we make space between us." Michiru stood. The cloud drifted and covered the moon. Had Haruka looked up, she might have been able to make out Michiru's features. But she did not. She only stared at her hands. "There's an apartment downtown. Close to hardware stores, so you can buy parts for your bike. Close to market, so you can buy food. Close enough to Mugen and also to the mall, where you can pick up clothes and pretty girls." Michiru winked, then sighed dramatically. "It's just my fate to love a flirt."

"Is that why you haven't been at the lounge?" Finally, Haruka spoke. The lanky girl rose. In the shadows she seemed almost menacing. The fingers that had been inspected so carefully were now curled into angry fists. "You were out looking for an apartment, _my_ apartment?!"

Michiru flinched at the harsh tone. "You'll like it, Haruka. It even has a niche for you to sit by the windowside."

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare make decisions for me!" Stormy green eyes pierced through Michiru's soul like a blade. Suddenly their turmoil quieted, leaving exposed the vulnerability they had been trying to hide. "It's because of what I said that day, wasn't it?"  
No answer.   
"Wasn't it?!"  
"Not just that. I've been having nightmares. I can't sleep."  
"But I -"  
"You sleep like a log, Haruka. You'd probably sleep through an earthquake." Michiru laughed sweetly, but it tasted bitter on her tongue. Softly, "It didn't used to be this bad, before I found you. Please, its better this way."  
"Before? You don't tell me, Michiru, anything about _before_. About your past. Nothing about your parents or the life you had before becoming a senshi."  
"You haven't either."  
"I don't like to look back on those times." Haruka's face was suddenly pained in harsh lines. "When I met you, my life changed for the better and I was happy to forget the past. But it seems it was different for you."  
No reply.  
Haruka broke the silence, although the words stuck in her throat. "Where is the apartment you are considering?"  
"I asked an agent to fax me the directions. It's there by the kitchen counter...the keys are hidden in the fruit bowl."  
Haruka flinched. Underneath the grapes, her hand encountered cold metal. "How long?"  
"Two days ago. Everything's paid for."  
"Rent?" Temporary?  
"The apartment's been bought...I also took the liberty of buying you some furniture." Permanent.  
Haruka shuffled quickly into the bedroom and began packing. She had always been orderly, so it was no trouble to stoically fold her garments into the suitcase. They had been in Tokyo two months.

Michiru lingered by the doorway.

Haruka had begun to think she would not need her suitcase anymore. It was fortunate she had stowed it away instead of discarding it.

The buckles weren't working.  
"Do you need help?"  
"No, it's okay." No, it's not okay.   
It latched. Haruka was numb, but she managed to make it to the door of their apartment without stumbling.  
"You won't be having any nightmares anymore."  
"Haruka-"  
"I'll see you in school." Haruka leaned down to give Michiru an awkward kiss on the cheek. Her green eyes were glassy, as if she still could not comprehend the turn of events. And then, sudden realization. The wind senshi's eyes became unstable, their liquid depths wavering in the moment that Michiru caught them before they were averted. "I have to go now." Haruka walked away slowly. Then she walked away a little faster. Then she began to run.  
Michiru stood in the doorway.   
"It was different before I met you, because even though I dreamt of the world being destroyed, I never saw you dying before. Don't you know that's what terrifies me most, Haruka?" The sea senshi slowly slid to the ground, her eyes growing emptier with each spoken word. The door remained ajar and the hallway was empty.

Outside, the rain had begun to fall again.

Hopefully, TBC…

Please review. Comments and suggestions are very much appreciated and needed. (Sorry about the bad text formatting, it was the best I could do even with ff.net's quick edit.)


End file.
